


Loving You, No Matter What

by Winchester_Bones



Series: Ohana Means Family [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dom Jensen, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, Sick Jared, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen is awakened by some unhealthy noises coming from the bathroom, his first concern is Jared and his health. Both men were excited for the pregnancy, but neither was expecting the morning sickness to hit so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first timestamp for my first Mpreg, Ohana. However, that story does not necessarily need to be read first in order to enjoy this one. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta and muse, Supernaturally_Bonafide15. Thanks for everything! 
> 
> I do not own Jared nor Jensen. I just simply like to borrow them from time to time, play out any and all ideas and stories, and return them, mostly unharmed. 
> 
> Also, many thanks to everyone who left a comment on Ohana, asking for more to this story. Your words have inspired me and given me many ideas!

Jensen jerked awake, a loud noise jostling him from his unconsciousness. Pulling his face out of his pillow, he twisted at the waist, his arm sweeping through the sheets grasping for the warmth of his husband’s body. When his skin was met with empty cotton, Jensen cracked one eye open, lifting his head. “Jay?”

When his call was not met with a response, Jensen yawned, his jaw cracking slightly as he pushed his body up until he was sitting against the headboard. Scratching his fingers through his day-old ginger stubble, he nudged at Harley who was sprawled out at the end of the bed. “Get off, slobber mongrel.”

Hearing a whimper, Jensen’s head turned, noticing Sadie sitting beside the door that led into their master bathroom. “What’s the matter, girl?”

Sadie whimpered again, her paw coming up to scratch at the heavy door, her head turning to look at Jensen. He frowned, pushing back the blanket from his knees. “Jared? Babe?”

A cough echoed throughout the door frame, followed by a groan. Jensen vaulted himself out of the king-size bed, his feet stumbling slightly on the hardwood floor as he regained his balance. Reaching the door, he scratched Sadie behind the ear quickly before tapping on the door.

“Jared? Baby? Are you okay?”

There was a few answering coughs and the sound of someone spitting into the toilet.

“Are you sick?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Jay, I’m coming in.”

A rustling was heard before a soft voice shouted feebly. “No! Jensen you can’t come in.”

Twisting the handle, Jensen found it locked. He fell forward, his forehead resting against the heavy wood. He sighed before closing his eyes. “Please, Jared?”

“No, Jense. I can’t.”

“Jay, why won’t you let me in?”

There was a sniffle inside the room that had Jensen’s fingers clenching on the door knob. “I don’t….. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Jared, open the door.”

“Jensen, please.”

Jensen hated to use his authority over Jared when his younger submissive wasn’t feeling well, but with Jared’s health on the line, Jensen made the choice to firm up his voice. “Jared.”

Shuffling noises were heard before the soft click of the door unlocking reached Jensen’s ears. He gave Jared a few moments to move back from the door frame before pushing the door open slowly. “Jay, I’m coming in.”

Stepping into the bathroom, the worried man was not prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. Jared was bent over, his arms wrapped around the porcelain bowl, forehead wresting on his bare arms. His t-shirt was ridden up, and Jensen could see a slim stretch of skin showing, sweat dripping down into the waist of Jared’s sleep pants. Jensen quickly grabbed a washcloth off of the sink, soaking it in cold water and wringing it out before dropping to his knees beside Jared. He pressed the damp cloth to the back of his husband’s neck, rubbing circles onto his back with his free hand.

“What happened, baby? Tell me.”

Jared sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes as he turned away from Jensen.

“Please don’t hide from me, Jay. Please.”

“I don’t… I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“But, _why_?”

Jared turned quickly, the motion causing him to turn back into the toilet, dry-heaving as he felt his stomach cramp. Jensen’s hand circled around to rub on Jared’s stomach as he pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, honey. Jared I want you to look at me.” When Jared just shrugged and buried his head further into his elbow, Jensen gripped his chin firmly. “Baby, I want you to look at me.”

Jared turned his head, and Jensen gingerly used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He smoothed back Jared’s hair, tucking it behind his ear before placing a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t ever want you to be ashamed of how you look, especially if you are sick or hurting. Not only am I your husband, but I’m also your Dom, and it is my job to take care of you.”

Jared sniffled. “But this morning sickness is just the beginning of all of this. I’m only gonna get sicker, and then I’m gonna get fat. And I don’t want you to get tired of-”

Jensen pressed a finger to his lips, effectively ending his rant. “You are not going to get fat, you are only going to get more beautiful, and my love for you is only going to continue to grow.” Jensen’s hand moved to rest firmly on Jared’s slight baby bump. “And I can never thank you enough for what you’re giving me by carrying our little peanut.” Jensen pulled Jared into his arms, stroking his hair as Jared calmed down.

He blew out a large breath. “Okay.”

Jensen pulled back, a smile on his face. “Okay?” Feeling Jared nod his head, Jensen stood up, pulling the larger man up with him. “Let’s get you back to bed then. You are up far too early on a Saturday morning. I’ll even rub your stomach while I let you cuddle all over me.”

“Bitch, you love my cuddles and you know it.”

Jensen left Jared by the bathroom sink, the pregnant man insisting on cleaning out his mouth. While his husband was busy, Jensen ran downstairs, pushing the dogs outside and into the backyard. He grabbed a package of saltine crackers and a bottle of ginger ale before taking the steps two at a time. Placing them on the small table that sat on Jared’s side of the bed, Jensen then quickly shuffled back underneath the covers. He glanced up as he heard the door open.

Jared slowly made his way across the room, making his way back to the bed and gingerly crawling in beside Jensen. He curled under the other man’s shoulder, his face resting against the warm chest, relishing in the steady heartbeat. “The kids?”

Jensen pressed a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “Outside chasing squirrels.” His hand moved down to rest on Jared’s stomach. “Peanut?”

Jared moved his own hand down, resting it on top of Jensen’s. “She’s content for now.” Jared snuggled in closer to Jensen’s side. “I love you, Jense.”

Jensen smiled, closing his eyes. “I love you, too, Jared. And I always will.” He felt Jared’s breathing change, knowing his husband was fast asleep. “No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Comments and kudos are like ice cream on a hot day; needed to fuel the fire and so much appreciated!


End file.
